Sprout
Sprout is an American digital cable and satellite television network that is owned by the NBCUniversal Cable subsidiary of NBCUniversal. It replaced the PBS Kids channel on some cable and satellite providers. The network, which also maintains a complimentary video-on-demand (VOD) service and website, features a mix of children's programs acquired from the Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) and original programming exclusive to the network, which is aimed at preschoolers and their families. The network's live programming and wraparound segments are produced at NBC Studios at 30 Rockefeller Plaza in New York City. As of February 2015, Sprout is available to approximately 58 million pay television households (49.8% of households with television) in the United States History On October 20, 2004, PBS announced that it had entered into a joint partnership with cable provider Comcast, and production companies HIT Entertainment and Sesame Workshop to launch a then-unnamed cable and satellite television channel aimed at preschool children. On April 4, 2005, Comcast announced that the network's video on demand service, which would be named PBS Kids Sprout, would launch that day, and that the linear television network would launch later on September 1, 2005; the launch date for the television service was later delayed three weeks to September 26. When Sprout launched on September 26, it replaced the PBS Kids channel on some providers – helping give it an initial reach of 16.5 million pay television subscribers; the first program to be broadcast on the network was Boohbah, airing at 6:00 a.m. Eastern Time. When Apax Partners sold HIT Entertainment to Mattel on October 24, 2011, HIT's ownership interest in Sprout was not included in the deal and was retained by Apax Partners. On November 13, 2013, NBCUniversal acquired Apax and PBS's shares in the network, giving the company full ownership of the network, with its operations being merged into its NBCUniversal Cable subsidiary. As a result, the "PBS Kids" branding was dropped from the network's name, renaming it as Sprout. Programming Sprout's schedule consists of programming carried by PBS (including those syndicated directly to that network's member television stations by outside distributors such as Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, Caillou, Super Why, and Thomas & Friends), acquired programming (such as LazyTown, Justin Time, Tree Fu Tom, and Poppy Cat), and originally produced programming (such as Pajanimals and The Chica Show). Unlike other children's television networks, Sprout usually airs programs (which are packaged into two 11-minute segments) that only last one segment. Sprout also airs programming blocks that fill most of the network's schedule, except between 12:00 and 6:00 p.m. and 3:00 and 7:00 a.m. Eastern Time (3:00 and 9:00 a.m. Eastern Time only on weekends). In July 2012, Sprout began to produce a Saturday morning cartoon/live-action block aimed at preschoolers, NBC Kids (along with MiTelemundo, a Spanish-dubbed version of the block airing on sister network Telemundo that airs on both Saturdays and Sundays), which replaced a similarly formatted block – which itself was produced in conjunction with NBCUniversal – called Qubo, which had been airing on NBC and Telemundo since September 2006 (Qubo continues to exist as a Friday morning block for Ion Television, which is now aired on Sunday mornings and now called the Qubo Kids Corner, whose parent Ion Media Networks now wholly owns the block's companion digital multicast network). As of October 2014, NBC Kids is the only Saturday morning programming block to air cartoons. Since NBCUniversal took over management of Sprout in 2011, following its acquisition by the network’s original managing partner Comcast, Sprout has evolved from its initial intent to serve as a home for archived content produced by the partners and has invested more heavily in original programming, in order to better compete with fellow preschool-oriented cable networks, Nick Jr. and Disney Junior. Under NBCUniversal, programs seen on the network such as The Chica Show have gained increased visibility airing as part of the NBC Kids block. Programming blocks *''The Sunny Side Up Show'' – The Sunny Side Up Show is the network's late morning block, airing from 9:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. Eastern Time. *''SuperSproutlet Show'' – The SuperSproutlet Show is the network's early morning block, airing daily from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m. Eastern Time; replacing the Wiggly Waffle block, it previously aired from 12:00 p.m. to 3:00 p.m. Eastern Time. *''Good Night Show'' – The Good Night Show is the network's evening and overnight block, airing daily from 6:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. Eastern Time. This is a list of programs that currently air and formerly aired on Sprout. Current programming Original programming Acquired programming Repeats of PBS Kids series Programming blocks Former programming Animated Live-action The Chica Awards Tune in for The Chica Awards Staring Carly Ciarrocchi and Chica! We're sharing who you voted to win in categories such as Best New Show and Kindest Character. Best Sibling *Chickedy and Chick (Winner, Seek Peak of Twirlywoos) *Sid and Zeke (Sid the Science Kid) *Stella and Sam *Caillou and Rosie *B.J. and Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) *Sister Bear and Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) Best Friends *Chloe and Tara (Winner, Seek Peak of Chloe and Friends) *Zou and Elzee (Zou) *Lola and Lotta (The New Charlie and Lola Show) *Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street/Play with me Sesame) *Caillou and Clementine *Kelly and Chica (The Chica Show) *Thomas and Percy (Thomas & Friends) *Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) *Corduroy and Lisa (Corduroy) Best Heros *Sportacus (Winner, LazyTown) *Super Grover (Sesame Street/Play with me Sesame) *Tree Fu Tom *Super WHY *Bob the Builder *Gordon (Thomas & Friends) *Wishbone Best Furry Friends *Bunji (Winner, Seek Peak of The Chica Show) *Duck (Sarah & Duck) *Gilbert (Caillou) *Kipper the Dog *Flamingo (Yoho Ahoy Fun Time) *Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Zou *Fred (Stella and Sam) *The Berenstain Bears Kindest Characters *Sweet Pea (Winner, Pajanimals) *Stella (Stella and Sam) *Tree Fu Tom *Lily (Lily's Driftwood Bay) *Alpha Pig (Super WHY!) *Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) *Angelina Ballerina *Pillow Featherbed (Lalaloopsy) *Booty (Yoho Ahoy Fun Time) Best Moves *Tree Fu Tom (Winner) *Stephanie (LazyTown) *Barney (Barney & Friends) *Mr. and Mrs. C (The Chica Show) *Chloe (Chloe's Cloest/Chloe and Friend) *Angelina Ballerina *Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) Best New Show *The Furchester Hotel (Winner, Seek Peak of The Furchester Hotel) *Sarah and Duck *Tree Fu Tom *Wishbone *Zou *Stella and Sam *Lily's Driftwood Bay Best Original Song *Laurie (Winner) *Opposite Dance *The Number 5 Rap *Seasons *Kindness Counts Best Adapted Screenplay *Space (Winner) *Royal *Pirate Related services Sprout HD Sprout HD is a high definition simulcast feed of the Sprout channel that was first announced in May 2010 and began broadcasting on September 1, 2010. All programs filmed in HD are presented in 16:9 widescreen, whereas programs that are not filmed in high definition are presented in a 4:3 pillarboxed format. It is currently available on Comcast, AT&T U-verse, Cox Communications, Charter Communications, and Time Warner Cable. Sprout On Demand Sprout On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service which launched on April 4, 2005 on Comcast, six months prior to launch of the linear Sprout channel. The service offers 50 hours of programs a month, with 25% of the programs updated every two weeks. Time Warner Cable Kids Time Warner Cable Kids '''(sometimes referred to as TWCK or just '''Time Warner Cable Kids)''' '''is a free set cable/satellite channel formed in 1993 in the USA by Comcast, Sesame Workshop, Nickelodeon, Treehouse, The Jim Henson Company and PBS. Time Warner Cable Kids is available on many major cable networks, as well as Comcast, DirecTV, WOW! and AT&T. Time Warner Cable Kids replaced on PBS Kids Channel that originally was available on television. Time Warner Cable Kids has among children's shows including Caillou, Arthur, Barney & Friends, Frances, Curious George and More. Another channel called "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel" launched in September 3, 2012. About the channel The 24 hour preschool channel is here! Go to www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.comto find out more. Description We are excited to introduce Time Warner Cable Kids, the channel. Time Warner Cable Kids is the 24-hour preschool channel for children ages 2-8 and is available on TV, on demand and online at www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com The channel is formed in 1993 and will be available by major cable networks by Comcast, DirecTV, Dish Network, AT&T, WOW!, Cox, Bright House Networks, Vision and among others. Time Warner Cable Kids has among children's hit shows including Caillou, Arthur, Frances, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, The Wiggles, Dinosaur Train, WordWorld and more. Visit www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com and www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.com to see if it’s available in your neighborhood or to contact your cable provider to request it. The channel is daily in the United States every mornings, afternoons and evenings on Time Warner Cable Kids. Discovery Education Here are the list of programs that aired on Discovery Education in random order. Current Programming *Frances (2009-present; TWCK) *Caillou (2000-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Arthur (1996-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Care Bears (1993-present; TWCK) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Curious George (2006-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Sesame Street (1993-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Barney & Friends (2011-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *The Wiggles (2011-present; TWCK) *WordWorld (2007-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Dinosaur Train (2009-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2010-present; TWCK) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Super Why! (2007-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Toopy and Binoo (2005-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *My Little Pony (2011-present; TWCK) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-present; TWCK) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present; TWCK) *Timmy Time (2010-present; TWCK) *Martha Speaks (2011-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Franklin and Friends (2011-present; TWCK) *The Doodlebops (2011-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Between the Lions (2011-present; PBS Kids) *Albert's World Tour Adventure (2011-present; TWCK) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Elmo's World/Elmo the Musical (1998-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-present; TWCK) *Roary the Racing Car (2008-present; TWCK) *Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (1999-present; TWCK) *Franny's Feet (2006-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-present; TWCK) *The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck (2010-present; TWCK) *Play with Me Sesame (2007-present; TWCK) *Maryoku Yummy (2010-present;PBS Kids and TWCK) *Max and Ruby (2002-present; TWCK) *Eaten by Dogs (2006-present; TWCK) *Sid the Science Kid (2011-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Miffy and Friends (2003-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *VeggieTales (2011-present; TWCK) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-present; TWCK) *Connie the Cow (2002-present; TWCK) *Pajanimals (2008-present; TWCK) *The Backyardigans (2011-present; TWCK) *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures/Abby's Flying Fairy School (2012-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Wild Kratts (2011-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-present; TWCK) *Poppy Cat (2011-present; TWCK) *On Beyond Zebra (2012-present; TWCK) *Mike the Knight (2012-present; TWCK) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present; TWCK) *Button Moon (2001-present; TWCK) *Milly, Molly (2013-present; PBS KIDS and TWCK) *The Triplets (2002-present; TWCK) *The WotWots (2010-present; TWCK) *The Berenstain Bears (2003-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Gullah Gullah Island (1997-present; TWCK) *Waybuloo (2010-present; TWCK) *The Pingu Show (2007-present; TWCK) *Bob the Builder (2001-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *In the Night Garden (2009-present; TWCK) *Justin Time (2012-present; TWCK) *Gofrette (2012-present; TWCK) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *LazyTown (2012-present; TWCK) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear (2001-present; TWCK) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-present; TWCK) *Bubble Guppies (2012-present; TWCK) *Little People Place (2015-present; TWCK) *The Treacle People (1999-present; TWCK) *Let's Go Pocoyo (2013-present; TWCK) *Treetown/Treetown Funtown (1997-present; TWCK) *Thomas & Friends (2012-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) (2012-present; TWCK) *Peppa Pig (2012-present; TWCK) *Octonauts (2012-present; TWCK) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present; TWCK) *WordGirl (2012-present; PBS Kids) *Wizbit (2001-present; TWCK) *Charlie and Lola/The New Charlie and Lola Show (2012-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-present; TWCK) *Olivia (2012-present; TWCK) *Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present; TWCK) *Doc McStuffins (2012-present; TWCK) *Rolie Polie Olie (2012-present; TWCK) *Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends (2012-present; TWCK) *Guess with Jess (2012-present; TWCK) *Time Warner Cable Kids at the Movies (Programming block) (2012-present; TWCK) *Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2012-present; PBS Kids and TWCk) *Raggs (2012-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Gaspard and Lisa (2012-present; TWCK) *Roll Play (2012-present; TWCK) *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-present; TWCK) *Tree Fu Tom (2013-present; TWCK) *Little Bill (2001-present; TWCK) *Dragon Tales (1999-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Rupert (1995-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Little Einsteins (2005-present; TWCK) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-present; TWCK) *The Raggy Dolls (1997-present: TWCK) *Wishbone (1995-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Mcdonald's Farm (2004-present; TWCK) *Tickety Toc (2014-present; TWCK) *Blue's Room (2007-present; TWCK) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2013-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Sofia the First (2013-present; TWCK) *Kipper the Dog (1999-present; TWCK) *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective (2011-present; TWCK) *Hip Hop Harry (2009-present; TWCK) *George Shrinks (2000-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Team Umizoomi (2012-present; TWCK) *Rainbow (2001-present; TWCK) *Oswald (2001-present; TWCK) *Baby Looney Tunes (2006-present; TWCK) *The Adventures of Massey Ferguson (2011-present; TWCK) *Johnson and Friends (1994-present; TWCK) *Andy Pandy (2003-present; TWCK) *The Wind in the Willows (1997-present; TWCK) *Sarah & Duck (2013-present; TWCK) *Teletubbies (1998-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Scoop and Doozie (2001-present; TWCK) *Little Bear (1995-present; TWCK) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2000-present; TWCK) *The Big Comfy Couch (1993-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Peter Rabbit (2013-present; TWCK) *Henry Hugglemonster (2013-present; TWCK) *The Fresh Beat Band (2013-present; TWCK) *PAW Patrol (2013-present; TWCK) *Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show (2013-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *The Chica Show (2013-present; TWCK) *Animal Atlas (2013-present; TWCK) *Zou (2013-present; TWCK) *Peg + Cat (2013-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Make Way for Noddy (2004-2008; 2013-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Sammy's Story Shop (2013-present; TWCK) *Stella and Sam (2013-present; TWCK) *Zerby Derby (2014-present; TWCK) *Dora the Explorer/Dora and Friends: Into the City (2001-present; TWCK) *Go, Diego, Go! (2006-present; TWCK) *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time (2003-present PBS Kids and TWCK) *The Koala Brothers (2006-present; TWCK) *Zack & Quack (2014-present; TWCK) *Cyberchase (2014-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Shaun the Sheep/Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps (2014-present; TWCK) *Lily's Driftwood Bay (2014-present; TWCK) *Dinopaws (2014-present; TWCK) *Astroblast! (2014-present; TWCK) *Earth to Luna! (2014-present; TWCK) *Boj (2014-present; TWCK) *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service (2011-present; TWCK) *Old Bear and Friends (1996-present; TWCK) *Rastamouse (2014-present; TWCK) *The Hive (2014-present; TWCK) *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2014-present; TWCK) *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2014-present; TWCK) *Small Potatoes (2014-present; TWCK) *Space Racers (2014-present; PBS Kids) *Little Charley Bear (2014-present; TWCK) *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2014-present; TWCK) *Five Minutes More (2014-present; TWCK) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present; TWCK) *The Doozers (2014-present; TWCK) *Trucktown (2014-present; TWCK) *Wallykazam! (2014-present; TWCK) *Rob the Robot (2014-present; TWCK) *Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures (2014-present PBS Kids and TWCK) *Odd Squad (2014-present; PBS Kids) *Little Charmers (2015-present; TWCK) *VeggieTales in the House (2015-present; TWCK) *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave (2015-present; TWCK) *The Furchester Hotel (2015-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Twirlywoos (2015-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015-present; TWCK) *Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present; TWCK) *Super Wings (2015-present) *Splash'N Boots (2015-present) *Clangers (2015-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Olly the Little White Van (2015-present; TWCK) *Masha and the Bear (2015-present; TWCK) *Ha Ha Harries (2015-present; TWCK) *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2015-present; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Elias: Rescue Team Adventures (2015-present; TWCK) *City of Friends (2015-present; TWCK) *Lost Treasure Hunt (2015-present; TWCK) *Nina's World (2015-present; TWCK) *Adventures in Wonderland (1996-2007; TWCK) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Albert the Fifth Musketeer (1996-2000; TWCK) *Animalia (2007-2009; PBS Kids and TWCk) *Animal Jam (2003-2005; TWCK) *Babar (1993-1996; TWCK) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Blue's Clues (1999-2006; TWCK) *Boohbah (2003-2006; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1994-2006; TWCK) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1994-2006; TWCK) *Corduroy (2000-2001; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Elliot Moose (2000-2001; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Fraggle Rock (1993-1997; TWCK) *Ghostwriter (1993-1995; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Henry's Amazing Animals (2000-2006; TWCK) *The Hoobs (2001-2002; TWCK) *It's a Big Big World (2006-2010; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Kidsongs (1994-2002; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997; PBS Kids and TWCK) *The Littles (1994-2005; TWCK) *Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008; PBS Kids and TWCK) *The Magic School Bus (1994-1998; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Mopatop's Shop (2001-2010; TWCK) *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1994-2005; TWCK) *Newton's Apple (1993-1998; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007-2012; TWCK) *Out of the Box (1998-2006; TWCK) *PBS P Pals (1993-1999; PBS Kids and TWCK) *PB&J Otter (1998-2006; TWCK) *Panwapa (2008; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008; PBS Kids and TWCK) *The Puzzle Place (1994-1998; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Reading Rainbow (1993-2008; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Rubbadubbers (2004-2008; TWCK) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Shining Time Station (1993-1998; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999; TWCK) *Sooty's Amazing Adventures (1999-2004; TWCK) *Spot the Dog (1995-2004; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Stanley (2001-2006; TWCK) *Storytime (1994-1998; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Timothy Goes to School (2000-2002; PBS Kids and TWCK) *ToddWorld (2005; TWCK) *Tots TV (1993-1998; PBS Kids and TWCK) *Wee 3 (1997-2003; TWCK) *Wimzie's House (1997-2001; PBS Kids and TWCK) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-1997; TWCK) *Zoboomafoo (1999-2013; PBS Kids and TWCK) *ZOOM (1999-2006; PBS Kids and TWCK) Time Warner Cable Kids HD Time Warner Cable Kids HD is the high definition simulcast feed of the Time Warner Cable Kids channel that was first announced in May 2010 and began broadcasting on September 1, 2010. All programs made in HD are presented in 16:9 widescreen, whereas other non-HD programs are presented in 4:3 letterbox. This feed is currently available on Comcast, AT&T U-verse and Cox Communications Time Warner Cable Kids On Demand Time Warner Cable Kids On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service which launched on April 4, 2005 on Comcast, before the Time Warner Cable Kids channel existed. This service offers 50 hours of programs a month, with 25 percent of the programs updated every two weeks. Category:TV Networks Category:Puppet Characters Category:Puppet Shows Category:Full-Bodied Puppets Category:Full-Bodied Characters Category:Character Wiki Category:Sesame Street Category:Bob the Builder Category:Barney & Friends Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Angelina Ballerina Category:Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Caillou Category:The Berenstain Bears Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane Category:Teletubbies Category:Dragon Tales Category:Boohbah Category:George Shrinks Category:Seven Little Monsters Category:Kratt's Creatures Category:Zoboomafoo Category:Archibald the Koala Category:Big Sister, Little Brother Category:Adventures of Captain Pugwash Category:Three Friends & Jerry Category:Dennis & Gnasher Category:Fireman Sam Category:Pingu Category:Make Way for Noddy Category:Quiz Time Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Doug Category:The New Woody Woodpecker Show